Many parts of the world lack sufficient rainfall at different times of the year to maintain the health of turf and landscaping. Irrigation systems are therefore used to deliver water to such vegetation from municipal water supplies and wells according to a watering schedule. A typical irrigation system comprises a programmable controller that turns valves ON and OFF to deliver water through a plurality of sprinklers connected to the valves via subterranean pipes. These sprinklers are usually rotor-type, impact, spray or rotary-stream sprinklers. A typical rotor-type sprinkler has a removable nozzle that is held in place by a nozzle retention screw that can also serve as a stream interrupter to adjust the radius of the sprinkler.